<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Miracle by thelittlealchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986211">Winter Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist'>thelittlealchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara opens the door, almost immediately after he knocks, and stands there. A small look of horror and shock comes over her tired face, and she is speechless. Tears cloud her vision. She thought he was dead. After all, she hasn't seen him since Halloween, which was more than a month ago. </p><p>"You're... you're alive." </p><p>---<br/>Based on one of the original endings in which the brothers do not escape the Unknown until Christmastime. Co-Written by a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wirt stands before her, thoroughly soaked in river water, shivering uncontrollably. How he managed to drag himself here is a mystery. But he's here, he's alive, and barely able to hold himself up.</p><p>He gives a slow nod in response to Sara's shocked greeting, exhaustion preventing him from doing much else. Neither Greg nor his frog weren't with him, as he'd already brought him to the first person he saw to be taken to the hospital. Instead of going with him, he instead traveled to Sara's house, the closest home to the river that he knew, unable to think of anything but his brother until she opened the door. He needed to apologize, for disappearing, and for so long. </p><p>He starts attempting to take off his boots, as they were caked in frozen ice, but he barely has the strength to lift his feet, and promptly collapses halfway through his first try.</p><p>Sara quickly rushes to his aid, catching him before he can fall in the doorway. <i>Okay,</i> she thinks. <i>Sort your emotions out later. Wirt is top priority right now!</i></p><p> She wraps an arm around him, and guides him into the house, hastily and efficiently towards the couch. She could care less about the water and slush he was tracking inside.</p><p>He made weak sounds of protest as she dragged him inside, but was grateful for the help. Once laid on the couch, he managed to unbutton his cloak and pull it off onto the floor, wanting to get as much of his wet clothes as he could. </p><p>Seeing his exhausted state made her more worried than ever, even more than when she didn't see or hear from him for so long. She goes to fetch a towel and a big, fluffy blanket, the biggest one she could possibly find, for him.</p><p>Once she comes back, she drapes the blanket over his soaked, shivering form, eyes wide. "You're ice cold," she whispers, crouching in front of him. Hoping for some sort of response.</p><p>Upon Sara's return, he looked up at her as she draped the thickest blanket he had ever seen over him, closing his eyes for a moment as she lowered herself to the ground. Wirt let out a shaky sigh, nodding again in response as he gathered the strength to respond.</p><p>Sara reaches over to dry his hair with the towel, though hesitantly. It was awkward, but she didn't want him sopping wet and shivering. He kept still as she dried his hair, which had grown into a mullet in the time he was gone, mind too muddled to consider being embarrassed at relying on someone else to do something so easily done.</p><p> "C-Cold," he repeated her, reaching his hand out. His skin was pale and blue, and exhaustion showed in his eyes. "F-Fell in river. " his words were slurred. " Need...W-Warm. "</p><p> Worry, panic, and sympathy cloud together in one, and she sets the towel aside to fetch another blanket. "Hold on," she says.</p><p>She comes back yet again with another blanket. "I'll turn on the fire for you," she says, hastily. She doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable in any way, with how quick she was to try and warm him up-- but maybe that wasn't the most important thing to think about, considering he was just dipped into an icy river in the middle of December.</p><p>She goes to the hearth and sits down, turning the knob. It was a gas fire, so it was pretty artificial, but still provided warmth, at least.</p><p>She had so many questions for him, watching as the fire turned on.</p><p>Watching as Sara lit the fire, Wirt slowly kicked off his shoes, nudging them to the floor. Closing his eyes again, he relaxed, slowly warming back up thanks to the world's thickest blankets and the fire lit across from him. </p><p>" Thank you, " he said, quietly, still shivering. </p><p>"Of course," Sara says, and she gets up, moving over to him. </p><p>As he warmed back up, his mind grew clearer, and fear began to seep in. Had he or Greg gotten frostbite? Or complications from being underwater for months? Was Greg <i>okay?</i></p><p>Wirt shifts slightly, eyes opening to look at his caretaker. He very much wanted a dry set of clothes, but...</p><p>He looks away, thinking instead about  hoping it would be easy to dry off the couch after he left. </p><p>She sits next to him, but at a distance, unsure of what to say to him. He had been gone for so long. Well, it felt long to her, and she wants to demand where he had been, why he hasn't spoken to anyone.</p><p>But she is quiet, instead, looking him over as if studying him. He seemed... different. And it wasn't the hair, or the fact that he seemed only an inch taller. <i>What had happened to him?</i></p><p>"Do you need anything else? Like... tea?" She suggested, and turns to look at him, again. Eyes wide, it sparks a memory. "Oh!" She leaves the room, and comes back with her jacket, sitting down again. She moves her hand into the pocket,  and slips out a cassette tape with 'for Sara' scribbled on it.</p><p>He nodded at the offer of tea, wondering if Endicott brand was still around. </p><p>When she departed once more, he watched her go, focusing on the flame to stay awake until her return. When she came back with her blue jacket, he thought she had read his mind about wanting dry clothes, until...</p><p>Wirt looked at the cassette in her hand, eyes widening. He was about to say something, but quickly realized... she still had it. It had been <i>months</i> since he disappeared and she held onto this tape <i>the entire time</i>. Had she kept it to give her motivation to hope he was still out there somewhere? <i>Once Wirt gets home, we can finally listen to the tape!</i></p><p>He began to tear up, not from embarrassment, but because he had no idea she cared about him so much. He buried his face in the blankets,  apologizing again. </p><p>Sara winces when she notices his tearful gaze, and turns fully to face him, still holding the tape with both hands. A small frown overcomes her face, and she scoots closer to him.</p><p> "Hey... it's alright. It's just... I don't have a tape player... and... I was waiting for you to get back so we can listen to it. Together. On... o-on yours."</p><p>Wirt nods in understanding. </p><p>She takes a shaky breath, and continues. "Everyone was so sure that you were...." she stops. Sighs. </p><p>"Everyone was so sure that you were dead. But I... I wasn't ready to give up hope. Maybe you were sick. Maybe you were... on vacation, maybe even just. Missing. but... you weren't dead." Her voice is soft and wavering. "I was waiting for you."</p><p>She is close to him, gazing at his shivering form. She wants to hold his hand, to comfort him. She didn't like to see him upset, and she leans back, blinking away tears herself.</p><p> "You waited." His voice was still low as he looked up and at Sara. "I-I didn't think y-anyone cared."</p><p>He'd assumed that everyone would have given up after two months,  but he was very clearly wrong. Remaining silent, Wirt gazed into her eyes,  wanting to break the silence but hesitating. </p><p>"I'll uhhm. I'll go get your tea for you," Sara said, her gaze softening, and she rises to her feet, heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>He once again hesitated to speak up, simply watching her make her way to the kitchen, sighing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara walks into the kitchen, thinking about Wirt's words. He didn't think anyone cared? That was strange to her. Even Kathleen asked Sara about him, wondering if he was okay and where he had disappeared to. The answer had been the same every time: <i>"I don't know."</i></p><p>She waits for the water to boil for a moment, tears blurring her vision. Even now, she doesn't know where Wirt had been.  She feels a strange bitterness, almost frustration, settle upon her. She always cared. Why couldn't he see that? </p><p>Fixing him his tea, she walked back into the room, carefully handing it to him.</p><p>As he sees Sara approaching, Wirt moves to sit upright so he can hold the tea in his lap.</p><p>"Careful, it's hot," she murmurs, and sits down again. She is still holding the tape in one hand, and stares at it, growing quiet.</p><p> When handed it, he starts blowing on it, for a brief moment before it sends him into a coughing fit, turning away from both the tea and Sara until it went away. Visibly annoyed, he opts to just sip the hot tea as is. He needs to warm up, anyway. </p><p>Sara seems to tense up when Wirt breaks into a cough, and she's ready to help him, to give him the Heimlich Maneuver or even some pats on the back if she needed to. But he calms down, and she relaxes, though her fingers remained tense around the tape, as if someone would snatch it away from her at any given chance.</p><p>She was... tired. And afraid. And somewhat relieved. </p><p>Wirt remains silent, mulling over his thoughts, looking to the tape. His embarrassment at her still having it was overpowered by the fact that she <i>wanted</i> to listen to whatever may be on it, and had held on hope so long that she'd get to, and <i>with</i> him. Had other students offered to let her borrow their cassette players? Wirt always thought it was strange that she didn't have one, but now he was grateful. </p><p>Sighing, he stared into his tea. "I...I want to t-tell you what ha-happened. Where Greg and I have b-been for so long."</p><p>Taking another sip of his tea, he turned to face Sara. He was still shivering lightly, but had the strength to talk a bit.</p><p>" At the...At the graveyard, where you and the others w-were telling ghost stories. Gr-Greg and I, we jumped over that wall, b-but a train was coming, so we jum-jumped off the tracks. Rolling down th-the hill, we were knocked out, a-and we fell into the river." He tried his best to keep his voice steady, but both his physical and emotional state prevented him from doing so very well. </p><p>When he began to speak again, she remained quiet the whole time, her expression unreadable at first. But it twisted when he mentioned falling in the river. She scoots closer to him, sensing how... upset, he seemed. How cold he was. </p><p>"We fell in at Halloween, a-and I guess, no one found us. And gave up. J-Just left us to...to freeze to death, or drow-drown." He paused. "Whichever came f-first."</p><p>There was clear bitterness in his tone, not directed at anyone in particular. Well, maybe at those cops. But it softened as he continued.</p><p>"E -Everyone gave up on us... except you. Th-The whole time, I had been telling myself, that I-I wasn't good enough for you, or-or that you just didn't see m-me that way, but...but you never gave up, while everyone e-else moved on."</p><p>He furrowed his brow,  looking back to his tea, taking a sip. "I-I-It really  ma-makes me feel stupid. That whole thing, jumping ov-over the garden wall? I did that because I s-saw you and Funderburker with the tape. I thought you a-and him were gonna listen to it and laugh, so I ran off. I al-almost got myself and my brother killed because I can't sh-shake the idea that everything I do is wrong and em-embarassing, only to come back from the dead months later t-to find that I was wrong and all of that was <i>pointless."</i></p><p>She is quiet, processing his words, thinking of what she could say after all this time, after everyone claimed he was dead.</p><p>"They looked for you two for... two or three days, before giving up," she whispers, and averts her gaze towards the fire, "You were the talk of the town for almost a month before... before they officially decided you were dead. And... everyone at school devoted one week to wear black. Thinking you were. Gone for good." Her voice wavers, remembering that time. "But... I knew you weren't." She looks at him, and feels a small smile pull at her lips, but it shakes, violently.</p><p>Wirt pictured the people he knew at school in all black, walking silently through the halls as they mourned a classmate who they didn't know was still alive. Pushing the thought away, he listened to Sara as she continued. </p><p>"I-I don't know what... you went through during all that time. How you survived two months of being dumped into... icy cold water. But... but maybe not all of it was pointless. Sure, I wasn't going to let Funderberker listen to that tape, whether I had a tape player or not. Sure, I never saw you as wrong or embarrassing. I don't think anyone has. But.. surely. Surely there's something to get out of all of this? I-I don't know, I'm just trying to be an optimist." She laughs, half-heartedly, and looks away again, growing awkwardly quiet. </p><p>She liked Wirt. A lot. Whether he still even felt the same after two months, she wasn't sure. But she didn't want him to feel... wrong. Or embarrassed. Or insecure about the whole situation. She wanted to comfort him, to be there for him.</p><p>When she finished, he took a sip of the tea and paused before responding.</p><p>" A lot. We went through a lot. I-I have no idea how we're still alive, but... I'm grateful. " a slight smile makes its way to his face. </p><p>Sara smiles some at him, and tilts her head, laying on the back cushion of the couch. "I'm grateful too..." she whispers, "You mean a lot to me, Wirt. It was hard when you were gone, and that was only two months!" Her voice trails away some, and she looks at the fire again.</p><p>Another pause, as he seemed to think about something for a moment. "No, N-No, actually, I don't think it was pointless. I learned to be a better br-brother , for one. And to not o-overthink everything. I mean, it's stuff I-I should have known already, but... better late than never, huh?"</p><p>He echoed her laugh, looking to her with tired, yet happy eyes. He look relaxed, despite his shivering, and still being wet. </p><p>"You'll have to... tell me more, later. For now, I should get you some warm clothes..." she looks back in his direction, somewhat embarrassed, "And... and then we can listen to this tape!! Oh, and a new ice skating rink opened recently. We can go when you're all better." She grins, now, and is filled with an immense relief that Wirt was alive, that he was living, breathing next to her. Weak, maybe, but alive. And she wants to keep him alive.</p><p>Finishing off the tea, he coughs lightly before laying back again, looking to the girl beside him.   He smiles shyly, thanking her for the warm drink. </p><p>" Thanks for the tea... and for waiting. "</p><p>She is quiet when he thanks her, and she softens, her smile warm and sad. "Of course. I'll always wait for you, Wirt."</p><p>His smile widens at her words, looking to her in a few moments of silence. </p><p>When she said she'd be getting him dry clothes,  he sighed, relieved. His face reddened, his blush very visible on his pale skin, and he watched her depart from the room again. </p><p>He felt warm, not only from the fireplace lit nearby, but from knowing he was loved. Wirt ran his fingers through his hair, thanking whatever force prevented Sara from giving up on him. </p><p>He was so lucky to have her.</p><p>Sara leaves the tape on the couch, and goes into her room to get Wirt a change of warm, cozy clothes. She is quiet the whole journey there, lost in her own thoughts, thinking of the other. She picks out a nice outfit for him, something comfy, and then returns after a moment.</p><p>She gently lays the clothes on the coffee table. "The bathroom is down the hall, on the left," she explains, "Whenever you're ready to change." She smiles, warmly.</p><p>He watches Sara place the clothes on the table. They looked like pajamas, but he wasn't going to complain-- they were warmer than regular clothes anyway. Smiling softly, he looked to her, thanking her once more. </p><p>Slowly, he stood up, clothes in hand, sighing before hesitantly shuffling out of the room. He moved slowly, not exactly sure of his limits yet, making it to the bathroom thanks to Sara's instructions. </p><p>Sara sits back on the couch, and lets the silence fill the space between them. She wonders how everyone will react to Wirt and his brother being alive. If they will have the same relief as her. Probably. The past few months seemed to be hard for everyone. She would never see the winter the same again. Her smile falters at these thoughts.</p><p>Breaking the silence is the sound of him totally not knocking things off the shelves as he struggled a bit to get changed. Wincing, he hoped it didn't attract her attention or that she didn't hear. Sara hears the thumping of objects falling off shelves, much to Wirt's luck, but she doesn't really mind. In fact, she just snorts and then laughs, before settling further back into the couch.</p><p>Finally in dry clothes, he plopped his soaked shirt, pants, and socks into the bathtub to prevent the water from getting all over the floor. He began the trek back to the livingroom, hoping he didn't wake any of her family up with all the noise he was making. Once he made it back, he stood in the room, near the doorway, smiling shyly, hands together in front of him. </p><p>She looks up when Wirt returns, and she grins. She doesn't mention the racket she had hears from him, instead keeping her eyes on his. "That looks much warmer," she comments, and pats the cushion next to her, motioning for him to sit down. She had noticed his wobbling and slow movements before he left to change, and she didn't want to him to fall from exhaustion.</p><p>Wirt slowly makes his way to the couch, falling onto it beside her where she had gestured for him to sit. He nodded in response, though he still felt cold despite the softness of the clothes. He hoped she didn't notice--he didn't want to cause more trouble than he already had. </p><p>"Those are my favorite, warmest pajamas!" She points out, "Figured you needed them more than me. You can keep them, if you want." She offers a smile.</p><p>"Keep them? B-But they're your favorite! You really don't have to give them t-to me."</p><p>Sara scoffs some, and waves a hand. "Oh, pshh. They're only pajamas," she replies, and watches closely as he sits back down, "Besides, I can always buy a new pair. And they can be like a little thank you gift for the tape. Though I'm sure it's nothing compared to what's on the tape." </p><p>She picks up the blanket, and throws it over him again, determined to keep him warm. He simply smiles in response,  face reddening once more when she brings up the tape again and covers him back up. Wrapped up to his neck in blankets, he still finds himself unable to shake off the shivering. What was the deal? Shouldn't he be warm by now? </p><p>Sara smiles at him, but it falters as she speaks again. </p><p>"Do you need a place to sleep for the night?" She asks, "I don't know where Greg is staying, if he's staying at the hospital or...." her voice trails away, but she picks it back up, quickly, "Well, you're welcome to stay here, if you need to."</p><p>At the next thing she says, a worried look crosses his face. " H-He's probably staying at the hospital, yeah. I don't know if anyone knows w-where I am. Hopefully, Greg told someone. But...if not..."</p><p>He looks to her, smiling returning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A look of realization crosses Wirt's face.  She said she didn't have a tape player earlier. " Do you still not have a tape player? O-Or did you get one while I was... gone? "</p><p>"Oh, well..." Sara lets out a quiet, embarrassed laugh, and turns the tape over in her hands. She stares at it, a small smile playing across her lip. "Rhondi offered me hers. So did Funderberker. But-- I don't know if it was a grief thing or-- but I just didn't feel ready to listen to it. Not yet. I would go to Rhondi or Funderberker... and then I would chicken out." She shrugs, and looks over at him. "Now I feel a bit silly." She laughs again, but it trails away. </p><p>A brief, worried feeling tugs at him. He was right. She almost tried to listen to the tape with someone else. Unless she was just listening to it alone at their house. </p><p>She had grown attached to the tape, however. She would not give it up. She held onto it, like a good luck charm. Like it was the last bit of hope she had that he was alive, that he was okay somewhere and that he could come home, and then she would listen to it. No matter the curiosity, the growing urge to pick the tape up and buy herself a tape player... something told her it wasn't time. Something told her to wait. </p><p>And she didn't mind waiting. </p><p>He shakes his head. " I don't th-think it's silly. You knew I was o-out there,  somewhere, and couldn't listen to it until I was there to listen with you. " he reassures her.</p><p>She thinks over his words for a moment, and gives him a small, reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. Whatever room Greg is in at the hospital, I'm sure he is up and about, telling everyone how you're such a good brother." She snickers.</p><p>Although they had been in the river a long time, he somehow knew she was right, that Greg was already bouncing back and back to his old self. Nothing can keep that kid down for long. </p><p>But Sara's smile falters when she notices he is still shivering. "Are you still cold?" She asks. He must've fell in pretty deep, considering he had been drenched and chilled to the bone. She wonders if he was in the river this whole time, but decides against that. There was no way he would still be alive, if that was the case.... <i>unless she was dreaming.</i></p><p>She tenses up at the thought, her eyes clouding over with panic. She looks him over. "You <i>are</i> real, <i>right?</i>"</p><p>His eyes widen at her sudden question, and he nods. " I'm real. " </p><p>But what if this was just another part of the Unknown, a trick, like last time? " Are <i>you</i> real? "</p><p>He knew his fear was silly-- when he had "escaped" the Unknown, he wasn't cold or frozen at all, able to run straight out of the water without needing to vomit any water or losing his breath after three steps. So he retracted his question. </p><p>" N-Nevermind. Dumb question. You're real. "  Wirt looked down, pulling his legs to his chest. </p><p>Sara relaxes, and she takes a deep breath to calm her panic. "And you're real, too," she decides, "So none of this is a dream." She sighs, again, and then leans back into the couch, counting the little imperfections on the old ceiling above them. <i>This is okay.</i></p><p>She looks at him again, and shyly scoots closer to him, reaching for his hand. When she picks it up, it is ice cold, almost enough to make her pull away. But she doesn't, only gazes at him, further confirming the reality of it all.</p><p>He watched her, relieved when she relaxed,  sighing. His eyes widen when she takes his hand,  glancing down at their intertwined fingers before looking back into her eyes.  His cheeks flush, and he squeezes her hand in response. </p><p>"I..." Sara pauses, "I missed you." She smiles some, hoping it was reassuring enough.</p><p>He leans closer to her, pausing and swallowing hard before moving forward and kissing her, hoping he didn't smell too terribly. After a moment, he pulled away, eyes wide, face red, still holding her hand. </p><p>Sara immediately blushes when their lips collide, and she stares at him, astounded, when he pulls away. For a moment, she is still, as if processing that he even kissed her. The feeling of his lips on hers tingled with energy. They were ice cold against hers, but they were comforting, in a way.</p><p>Wirt exhales, and smiles. "I missed you too."</p><p>She seemed to be in shock, which only made his blush darken further. He guessed that she never expected him to be the one to initiate their first kiss. Wirt smiled at this, somewhat proud of himself. </p><p>She had instinctively wiped her mouth with the back of a sleeve, but she smiles at him, happily, even laughing some. It wasn't her first kiss, but it definitely felt like the best. Because this one felt special.</p><p>"Thanks," she says, and squeezes his hand, before pulling him in for another kiss, so the feeling she felt would linger longer.</p><p>He laughs lightly when she wipes her mouth--he can't blame her. He probably tastes like fish and dirt. But it didn't seem to bother her, as before he could reply, she continued the contact. Surprised, his eyes widened slightly, but he quickly relaxed,  leaning into the kiss, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>What a wonderful feeling. He hadn't felt so warm in months. </p><p>He smiled against her lips, unable to contain his joy. Once they separated again, he gazed, lovestruck, into her eyes, seemingly dizzy from the experience. </p><p>Sara looks at him when they pull away, but she keeps her face close to his, her eyes gleaming. A grin is spread across her face, her heart fuzzy. She didn't wipe her mouth this time, too focused on Wirt himself and the fact that they just kissed each other. It almost really did feel like a dream.</p><p>She didn't realize how close she really was until she felt his forehead against hers.</p><p>He continued to look at her through half-lidded eyes, a goofy smile plastered across his face. He wanted this moment to last forever, no worries on his mind--<i>nothing</i> on his mind except for right now. </p><p>She leans back, some, heart pounding loudly in her chest. She gently pats his cheek, twice, and grins wider. "You're a good kisser," she murmurs.</p><p>At the compliment, a laugh escapes his lips, stroking her hand with his thumb. " Even though I taste like fish? " Wirt said, half-joking.</p><p>But he was relieved, as he had never kissed anyone before. Wirt's hand were somehow simultaneously sweaty and ice cold. Such is the perks of being an undead teenage boy.</p><p>She keeps her eyes on his for a moment longer, and doesn't want to look away. She's in love with those eyes, she decides. And holding his hand felt like she was floating on clouds. The thought makes her giddy.</p><p>He could stare into those beautiful brown eyes of hers forever, having not blinked one time since the first kiss.</p><p>Sara intertwines their fingers, carefully, grinning from ear to ear. "I guess it's a good thing I like seafood," she says, calmly, bringing his hand to her face to feel the coolness against her sudden warm cheeks. She smiles, lovingly, keeping her eyes on his. She, too, felt like this moment could go on, and she wouldn't mind one bit.</p><p>Despite her sudden warmth, she crawls under the blanket with him, determined to get closer to him. She doesn't say much more, but only because she was enjoying the crackling of the fire, the softly spoken words shared between them. </p><p>She just hopes her parents or her sisters don't come in on their tender moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>